Message
by Minami Koichi
Summary: Terkadang sebuah pesan sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan betapa kekasihmu sangat mencintaimu ...


**Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuji**

 **Message  
**

 _by_

Minami Koichi

 _Commissioned Fanfiction for_ _ **latte amour**_

 _ **.**_

 **WARNING!:** _Fanfic_ ini di- _publish_ atas _request_ dari latte amour. Di sini MiyuSawa sudah pacaran. Miyuki kelas 2, Sawamura kelas 1.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Miyuki Kazuya membuka pintu kelas 1-C dan mendapati Sawamura Eijun tengah tertidur pulas dengan kepala menempel erat di atas permukaan meja.

Melihat hal itu, Miyuki lantas mendengus. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan mendekati adik kelasnya itu. Berhenti tepat di samping mejanya, Miyuki memandangi betapa nyenyaknya Sawamura menjelajah alam mimpi. Pantas saja ia tunggu di depan gerbang sejak tadi tidak muncul-muncul.

Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Sawamura. Memandangi wajah tidur pacarnya itu cukup lama kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di tengah-tengah jidat si adik kelas.

 _CTAK!_

" _ITTAI!_ " Entah karena sentilannya yang terlalu bertenaga atau apa, kepala Sawamura langsung tersentak ke belakang. Kemudian tubuhnya terhuyung kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi yang lumayan keras. Namun pemuda itu buru-buru bangkit dan langsung berteriak memekakkan telinga.

"SAKIT, TAHU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, MIYUKI KAZUYA!?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Bukannya menjawab, malah melempar kembali pertanyaan.

Sawamura mendengus kemudian kembali mendudukkan diri di kursi. Ia mengusap-usap matanya sebentar kemudian menguap lebar.

"Tidur. Kepalaku sakit mengikuti ujian perbaikan nilai."

Wajah Miyuki seketika datar. "Kau tidak membaca pesanku?"

"Pesan?" Ia bergumam lambat, "AH! Aku baru ingat aku lupa membawa ponsel hari ini!"

"Pantas saja ..." Miyuki menghela napas lelah. Jadi untuk apa ia menunggu berjam-jam di depan gerbang sejak tadi? Buang-buang waktu saja.

"Memang Miyuki- _senpai_ mengirim pesan apa? Dan kenapa kau masih berada di sekolah sore-sore begini?"

Miyuki menatapnya sebentar. "Dari caramu bicara, sepertinya kau tidak ingat."

"Eh?" Malah berkedip seperti orang bodoh.

"Tentu saja. Orang bodoh sepertimu mana mungkin ingat."

"Apa maksudmu dengan bodoh!?"

Miyuki segera berdiri sambil menenteng tasnya di pundak. "Kalau begitu kau bisa melanjutkan kembali tidurmu dan aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Tunggu dulu, Miyuki- _senpai_!" Sawamura segera berdiri dan menahan tangan Miyuki yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan mejanya. "Apa kau marah? Kalau aku melupakan sesuatu, aku minta maaf!"

"Aku tidak marah."

Raut wajahnya seketika cerah; tidak peka. "Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu," ia kemudian kembali ke mejanya dan membereskan alat-alat tulis, bersiap untuk pulang. "Gara-gara belajar semalaman untuk ujian dan ujian perbaikan, aku nyaris melupakan segala hal. Aku bahkan lupa membawa ponsel dan juga uang. Perutku sejak siang tadi keroncongan karena tidak makan. Tapi tenang saja. Meskipun aku mengerjakan soal dalam keadaan kelaparan, aku jamin nilaiku tidak akan sehancur sebelumnya sehingga aku tidak perlu mengikuti ujian perbaikan lagi. Untungnya ujian perbaikan ini dilakukan saat sedang tidak ada latihan."

Miyuki memandangi sosok adik kelasnya itu. Cahaya matahari jingga menimpa tubuh yang terbalut seragam SMA Seidou. Mata emasnya bersinar lebih terang saat kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela. Kapten tim _baseball_ Seidou itu lagi-lagi menghela napas. Ia kembali berjalan menghampiri Sawamura yang kini tengah membereskan isi kotak pensilnya. Mata Miyuki kemudian tidak sengaja menemukan selembar kertas coretan di atas meja. Ia mengambil kertas tipis itu dan memandanginya. Coretan rumus-rumus dan hitungan panjang yang telah sepenuhnya memenuhi selembar kertas kecil itu.

"Sepertinya kebodohanmu sedikit berkurang karena terus belajar semalaman. Tapi sayang, perhitunganmu ada yang salah."

Mendengar itu, Sawamura segera melotot. "Seharusnya di saat seperti ini kau mengatakan kalimat yang lebih baik lagi agar aku tidak semakin pesimis pada nilaiku!"

"Eeh? Kukira kau sangat yakin pada nilaimu beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Ap—" _Kelepasan!_ "Ya, siapa tahu guru yang memeriksa kertas ujianku menghilangkan kacamatanya sehingga salah mengoreksi jawabanku!" Alasan tak masuk akal pun keluar begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang.

Tertawa mengejek. "Mana ada yang seperti itu."

"Ada! Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini! Sudah! Kau pulang duluan saja, Miyuki- _senpai_! Aku akan pulang sendirian!" Sawamura kesal setengah mati. Biarpun Miyuki Kazuya adalah pacarnya dan mereka sudah berpacaran diam-diam selama beberapa bulan, namun bagi Sawamura, dalam beberapa bulan itu tidak pernah sekalipun pacarnya ini absen mengejeknya sehari saja; selalu membuat Sawamura kesal setengah mati. Namun karena Sawamura masih sangat menyukai Kapten tim _baseball_ -nya itu, maka kata putus bisa dikatakan lain kali kalau ia sudah tidak cinta lagi—inginnya memang begitu sih, padahal ia sendiri tahu ia tidak pernah bisa mengatakan kata putus karena meskipun menyebalkan, Miyuki selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Kenapa masih di sini!? Pulang saja sana!" Ia menatap galak.

Namun bukannya pergi, Miyuki malah tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Mendapati hal itu, Sawamura kembali membuka mulut, hendak kembali meneriaki pacarnya itu. Namun Miyuki sudah lebih dulu menutup mulutnya dengan selembar kertas.

"Dasar. Bisa tidak kau tidak teriak-teriak satu hari saja?"

Api kekesalan samakin membara. Baru saja Sawamura akan menjawabnya dengan teriakan nyaring, namun sesuatu tiba-tiba menekan permukaan kertas yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

Sawamura membulatkan mata. Pemandangan mata Miyuki yang tertutup di balik kacamatanya membuat netra emasnya tak mampu berpaling pada apapun. Sensasi hangat menjalari bibirnya. Kertas coretan itu begitu tipis sehingga ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas permukaan bibir Miyuki yang lembut.

Ciuman itu terjadi dengan begitu cepat bagi Sawamura. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Miyuki telah melepas ciumannya beserta kertas tipis yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Adudududuh!" Ia seketika mengadu kesakitan saat merasakan sesuatu tiba-tiba mencubit pipinya.

Miyuki memandangnya dengan raut biasa saja seolah tidak ada hal mengejutkan yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Jangan bengong saja. Kutunggu kau di depan kelas. Jangan tidur lagi." Kemudian ia segera berjalan membuka pintu kelas, keluar, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Meninggalkan Sawamura yang masih mematung dalam keheningan.

Sensasi hangat itu masih membekas di bibirnya, seolah bibir Miyuki masih menempel di sana. Ini bukan berarti baru pertama kali ini Miyuki menciumnya—oke, pria itu memang belum pernah menciumnya di bibir. Tapi tunggu, seingat Sawamura mereka memang belum pernah ciuman sejak mereka resmi berpacaran, yang itu berarti itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

Wajah _pitcher_ Seidou itu sontak memerah. Cahaya matahari senja semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti tomat. Pemuda itu buru-buru membereskan alat-alat tulis di mejanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia segera keluar dari kelas dan mendapati Miyuki bersandar pada dinding koridor, dengan bibir yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya—entah apa arti senyuman itu Sawamura sama sekali tak mampu memikirkan jawabannya karena terlalu malu. Ia tidak pernah semalu ini sebelumnya, bahkan ketika ia mulai menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan Miyuki pun ia tidak pernah semalu ini pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo pulang." Miyuki berjalan duluan di depannya.

Sawamura mengikuti dengan langkah pelan, seolah tidak mau dirinya berjalan bersisian di samping pria itu karena takut Miyuki bisa melihat wajah merahnya dan dia pasti akan mengejeknya lagi. Namun, tanpa Sawamura duga, Miyuki ikut melambatkan jalannya sehingga mereka kini berjalan bersisian. Sebuah tangan besar tiba-tiba mengamit telapak tangannya, menggenggamnya lembut. Sawamura reflek mendongak ke samping. Miyuki sama sekali tidak menatapnya, pandangan pria itu lurus ke depan dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan ejekan.

Sawamura ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia kembali menelannya dan memilih diam. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua. Suara dua pasang sepatu menggema seperti alunan musik yang mencandai telinga. Bayangan keduanya menyatu seiring dengan berangsurnya matahari yang menenggelamkan diri di ufuk barat.

Perlahan, Sawamura mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Miyuki reflek menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Pulang ini sebaiknya kau mengecek kotak pesan di ponselmu."

Sawamura memandangnya penasaran. Namun Miyuki tak ingin memberitahu. Mereka berjalan menuju asrama dengan perdebatan dan candaan seperti biasa. Namun tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang melepas genggaman tangan masing-masing.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

Sawamura menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas meja belajar. Kemudian ia segera menghampiri tempat tidur dan menggali di bawah bantalnya demi menemukan ponsel merah miliknya. Di layarnya tertulis bahwa ada dua pesan masuk dari Miyuki. Satu pesan di atas adalah Miyuki yang menanyai keberadaannya ketika ia tertidur di kelas tadi. Kemudian pesan di bawah ...

Netra emas Sawamura sontak melebar ketika membaca pesan yang satunya. Pesan yang dikirimkan kemarin malam. Tepatnya pukul 12 malam ketika ia tanpa sadar tertidur lelap di meja belajar.

 **From:** Miyuki-senpai

 **Subject:** Happy Birthday

[ Selamat ulang tahun. Aku tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah besok. Akan kutraktir burger sebagai hadiah. Selamat malam. ]


End file.
